


Luminosity (art)

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, in spaaaaace ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Perspective is a strange concept. Stars can seem as if they are within arms reach. Hindsight is 20/20. Foresight is for wizards who can see 14,000,605 possibilities for future events and find only one happy ending.What Thanos saw as salvation, the Universe saw as annihilation.The distance between stars is a longer journey than anyone could possibly fathom. Good thing Peter has Nebula to help him navigate life among them, while caring for a newborn star of his own.OrPeter being a teenage parent/older brother to Morgan in space while desperately trying to find someone to wield the pillowcase of infinity stones Nebula has stowed on the ship. Written while listening to Atlas: Space by Sleeping At Last. Because vibes." -Luminosity, by FiftiStars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Luminosity (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiftyStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyStars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823477) by [FiftyStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyStars/pseuds/FiftyStars). 
  * Inspired by [Luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823477) by [FiftyStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyStars/pseuds/FiftyStars). 



**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read this story I advise you to read it with haste, it's beautiful! I suspect the image won't post properly so here's another link, just in case https://flawed-butvalid-characters.tumblr.com/post/626911973899124736/doodle-for-fiftistarss-fic-luminosity-on-ao3


End file.
